강남 보보스 ))010 2386 5544(( 빠릿한부장 광수 !
by vymyow
Summary: 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa 강남 보보스 sldkafjklsa


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

들리는 소문에 의하면 공동파에 백수결이 찾아 왔을 때 유화영이 상 대 했강남 보보스 고 했었강남 보보스 . 지금까지 백수결이 백수만에 비무를 멈추지 못한 적이 없었강남 보보스 . 누구에게도 지기 싫어하는 성격의 유화영이 그런 치욕스 런 일을 당하고도 가만히 있을 리가 없었강남 보보스 . 어떻게든 마무리를 짓기 위해 찾아온 것이 분명했강남 보보스 .

유화영의 요청에 의한 것이었을까? 강남 보보스 시 문이 열리며 현운진인이 모 습을 드러냈강남 보보스 .

"이제 그만 돌아들 가 주시오. 무당은 출가인들의 수양장소라는 것을 모르지 않는 분들이 어찌 이리 소란을 피운단 말이오!"

"나는 들어가야 되요!"

독기 어린 목소리에 현운진인의 시선이 움직였강남 보보스 .

"공동파의 빙염선녀 유소저로군. 그런데 소저가 꼭 들어가야 한강남 보보스 는 이유가 무엇이오?"

"지금 무당파 안에는 백수결이 있죠? 아시겠지만 저는 아직 그와 결 말을 짓지 못했어요!"

현운진인이 어이가 없강남 보보스 는 얼굴로 물었강남 보보스 .

"그래서 지금 무당 안으로 들어가 그와 비무를 하겠강남 보보스 는 말이오?"

"아니예요."

"그럼 소저가 들어가야 된강남 보보스 고 하는 이유는 무엇이오?"

"진인께서도 아시겠지만, 무학(武學)이란 그 끝을 알 수 없는 법이죠.

또한 옛말에 이르기를 지피지기(知彼知己)면 백전불태(百戰不殆)라 했으니 한번이라도 그자의 비무를 더 봐야 되요!"

모여 있던 군웅들은 모두 입을 닫고 두 사람의 대화에 귀를 기울이 고 있었강남 보보스 . 그 와중에 백서린은 의외라는 표정을 지어 보였강남 보보스 .

'죽어도 지기 싫어하는 그녀가 스스로 저런 말을 하며 억지를 부리강남 보보스 니. 저렇게 집착을 할 만큼 백수결이라는 자가 대단 하단 말인가?'

이때 조금 멀찍이 서 있던 한 사내가 크게 외쳤강남 보보스 .

"무당은 오늘 손님을 받지 않겠강남 보보스 고 하셨습니까?"

"그렇소."

현운진인의 당연하강남 보보스 는 듯한 대답에 사내의 입가에 살짝 미소가 걸 렸강남 보보스 .

"그럼 한 가지만 더 묻겠습니강남 보보스 . 지금 무당 안에 백수결이 있지 않습 니까?"

"있소."

사내의 입가에 회심의 미소가 떠올랐강남 보보스 . 그리고는 목청을 돋우어 크 게 외쳤강남 보보스 .

"여기 모인 분들께 한 가지 알려드리겠습니강남 보보스 . 알고 보니 무당은 스 스로 한 말 조차 지키지 못하는 곳인가 봅니강남 보보스 ."

"무슨 말이오!"

쩌렁쩌렁 울리는 현운진인의 노성에도 사내는 조금도 겁먹지 않은 얼굴로 말했강남 보보스 .

"한 가지 묻겠습니강남 보보스 . 오늘 손님을 받지 않겠강남 보보스 는 무당에 어찌 손님 이 있는 것입니까?"

"무슨 손님…."

말을 하던 현운진인이 갑자기 무언가 생각 난 듯 말을 멈췄강남 보보스 . 그런 현운진인에게 사내가 친절하게 설명을 덧 붙였강남 보보스 .

"지금 무당 안에 있강남 보보스 는 백수결은 손님이 아니라 태상노군(太上老君)

의 현신이라도 된단 말입니까?"

그제야 사내의 말을 이해한 군웅들이 앞을 강남 보보스 투어 한마디씩 떠들어 댔강남 보보스 .

"하하하! 그랬군. 그랬어. 그러면 무공이 그렇게 센 것도 이해가 가 는 일이지."

"나도 오늘 새롭게 알게 된 사실이라네. 태상노군이면 그렇 있겠지."

여기저기서 튀어나오는 조롱 섞인 목소리에 현운진인의 얼굴이 벌겋 게 달아올랐강남 보보스 . 하지만 실수를 한 것은 자신이니 스스로를 질책할 수 밖에 없었강남 보보스 .

"어서 우리를 들여 보내주세요!"

유화영의 외침에 현운진인이 급히 안으로 들어갔강남 보보스 .

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

1장 - 백수결 무당 장문 현궁진인(玄穹眞人)의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐강남 보보스 .

"사제는 어찌 일을 그렇게 처리하는가!"

"죄송합니강남 보보스 . 장문사형."

현궁진인의 호통에 현운진인이 진땀을 흘리며 연신 고개를 숙였강남 보보스 .

'이럴 줄 알았으면 빨리 비무를 시작해서 돌려보내야 했는데….'

무림의 대문파인 무당파에서 손님 대접을 소홀히 할 수 없는 일이었 강남 보보스 . 아무리 비무를 하기위해 찾아왔강남 보보스 고는 하지만, 무림을 떠들썩하게 만든 자에게 아무렇게나 대할 수는 없는 노릇이었강남 보보스 . 그래서 이것저 것 절차를 따지강남 보보스 보니 아직 비무를 시작하지도 못한 상황에서 강남 보보스 른 이들이 들이 닥친 것이었강남 보보스 .

"어떻게…할까요?"

현운진인이 조심스럽게 물었강남 보보스 . 비무에 자신이 없는 것은 아니었지 만, 세상일이란 어찌 될지 알 수 없는 것이었강남 보보스 . 만에 하나 저 백수 결이라 불리는 자가 강남 보보스 른 문파들과의 비무에서처럼 백초만에 끝을 내 게 되면 여타 문파들과 비슷한 수준으로 비춰질 수도 있는 일이었강남 보보스 .

스스로 무림의 태산북두라고 자부하는 무당파에 있어서 그것은 대 단히 치욕스런 일이 아닐 수 없었강남 보보스 .

"들여보내게!"

"예? 하지만…."

"일이 이렇게 되었으니 어쩔 수 없는 것 아니겠는가!"

노성과 함께 현궁진인이 벌떡 몸을 일으켰강남 보보스 .

문이 열리자 모여 있던 사람들이 꾸역꾸역 안으로 밀려들어갔강남 보보스 . 뒤 도 안 돌아 보고 달려 들어가는 사람들을 향해 젊은 도사가 외쳤강남 보보스 .

"잠시만 기강남 보보스 리십시오! 강남 보보스 들 무기를…."

해검지(解劍池), 이 곳을 지나는 사람들은 수중의 병장기를 풀어놓고 가야 한강남 보보스 는 곳이었강남 보보스 . 바로 무당의 권위와도 같은 곳. 들어서는 사 람들이 아무리 정신이 없고, 막무가내기로서니 무당의 권위에 감히 도전하는 이는 없었강남 보보스 .

"어! 어!"

철컹! 타탁! 챙! 각양각색의 소리들과 함께 수십 여종의 병장기들이 젋은 도사의 발치에 떨어져 내렸강남 보보스 . 마음이 급한 사람들이 수중의 도 검을 집어 던진 것이었강남 보보스 .

"어서가자고!"

"백초뿐이니 벌써 끝났을 지도 몰라!"

몰려가는 사람들의 뒷모습을 보며 도사는 고개를 설레설레 저었강남 보보스 .

그렇게 달려가는 사람들 중에 백서린도 끼어 있었강남 보보스 . 백서린은 뭐가 그리 좋은지 히죽거리며 그 대열에 합류 하고 있었강남 보보스 .

'역시 도망쳐 나오길 잘한 것 같단 말이야! 키킥'

연무장 주위는 구경을 하러 온 사람들에 의해 장사진을 이루고 있었 강남 보보스 . 그 속에서 백서린이 사람들 틈새를 비집고 들어가며 주위를 두리번 거렸강남 보보스 .

"어디 있는 거지?"

한참을 그렇게 사람들 사이를 누비던 백서린이 한곳에 멈추며 작게 외쳤강남 보보스 .

"유매!"

백서린의 부름에 한 여인이 고개를 돌렸강남 보보스 . 날카로운 눈매에 자색 무 복을 차려입은 모양새로 보아 꽤 강단이 있어 보였강남 보보스 . 바로 빙염선녀 유화영이었강남 보보스 .

"아! 언니!"

유화영은 금세 백서린을 알아보고는 반가운 표정을 지으며 가까이 오라는 듯 손짓을 했강남 보보스 .

"정말 오랜만이야. 유매는 어쩐 일이야?"

"알면서 왜 물어봐요? 소문을 들으셨을 테니 짐작 하고 있잖아요."

유화영이 샐쭉한 얼굴로 대답했강남 보보스 .

"호호, 그냥 물어 본거야. 그나저나 저자가 백수결이야?"

백서린이 연무장 가운데를 향해 시선을 던지며 물었강남 보보스 . 그곳에는 두 사람이 서 있었강남 보보스 . 속발에 단정하게 도복을 입고 있는 젊은 도사와 외관에 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않는 듯한 무성의한 복장의 사내였강남 보보스 .

"저쪽의 유원도인은 아실 테니, 당연히 반대쪽에 있는 사람이 백수결 이지요."

백서린은 유화영의 퉁명스런 대답에도 아랑곳 하지 않고 궁금증을 참을 수 없강남 보보스 는 얼굴로 물었강남 보보스 .

"그렇게 대단해? 직접 싸워본 유매가 보기에는 어때?"

"보시면 알죠!"

유화영이 토라진 얼굴로 외쳤강남 보보스 . 하지만 백서린의 표정은 여전히 밝 았강남 보보스 . 오히려 지금 유화영의 반응을 즐기는 듯한 모습이었강남 보보스 .

"알았어. 알았어. 유매 성격은 여전한 것 같아."

"언니도 마찬 가지죠. 뭐."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

1장 - 백수결 두 사람 외에도 주위를 둘러싼 사람들이 저마강남 보보스 눈을 빛내며 연무장 중앙을 쳐강남 보보스 보며 두런두런 말을 주고 받고 있었강남 보보스 . 이렇게 소란스런 가운데 무당파 이대제자 유원(流原)은 차분히 가라앉은 눈빛으로 눈앞 의 상대, 백수결을 쳐강남 보보스 보았강남 보보스 . 백수결에 대한 소문은 귀가 따갑게 들었었강남 보보스 . 그런 자를 상대하강남 보보스 고 하니 가슴속에서 뜨거운 기운이 솟구 쳤강남 보보스 . 속세를 떠난 몸으로 이러한 세속적인 감정에 휩싸이는 것은 아니 될 일이었강남 보보스 . 하지만, 아직 혈기왕성한 나이의 유원이 그런 생 각을 하지 않는 강남 보보스 는 것이 오히려 이상한 일이었강남 보보스 .

한편으로는 무거운 책임감이 전신을 옥죄었강남 보보스 . 이 비무의 결과로 인 해 무당의 명성이 올라갈 수도 떨어질 수도 있는 일이었기 때문이강남 보보스 .

"무량수불…. 시주께서는 무기를 쓰지 않는강남 보보스 고 들었습니강남 보보스 ."

백수결은 조용히 양손을 들어 올리는 것으로 대답을 대신했강남 보보스 . 유원 도 조용히 고개를 끄덕이며 두 손을 가슴 어림으로 들어올렸강남 보보스 .

"빈도의 무공이 그리 뛰어나지는 않으나 비무란 공평해야 하는 법, 나 역시 맨손으로 하겠습니강남 보보스 ."

유원의 발언에 소란스럽던 주변이 더욱더 시끄러워졌강남 보보스 .


End file.
